Puppy Love
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne is heartbroken after giving up Eddie's puppies for adoption, Niles finds a way to make her happy again. A sweet and short AU version of a scene from "The Unkindest Cut of All"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For Kristen to say thanks for her friendship and support! *hugs***

Holding the rambunctious puppy in her arms, Daphne couldn't help but laugh remembering the way the dog was kissing Niles behind the ears. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

A slight panic set in when Frasier returned to the living room and glared at her.

"Daphne, where are the Thomasons?"

Her cheeks colored fiercely, remembering the kind family who wanted the puppy so badly.

"Oh... Well it turns out that they weren't interested at all."

Frasier's eyes narrowed and she knew that he was onto her obvious lie.

"Really... From what I could tell they seemed very enthusiastic about having a new puppy."

"They were... but as soon as they saw Eddie, they changed their mind." She said quickly, hoping he would buy her ridiculous explanation. But as usual he saw right through her.

"Daphne, that's ridiculous!" Frasier yelled. "I know what you're doing!"

She looked up sharply. "And what exactly do you think I'm doing?"

"You've become attached to that mangy dog, haven't you?"

"Basil's not mangy!" Daphne yelled back.

"_Basil_? Dear _God_, Daphne! I told you not to name him!"

"But-."

"No _buts_, Daphne! Now get the Thomason's on the phone and tell them to come and get their dog! And apologize to them for lying about the dog not being available!"

She blinked in surprise wondering how he could possibly know that she'd said those very words to discourage them.

Her first thought was to come up with something clever, but she knew that no amount of protests would change his mind. It was his house after all, and he was her boss.

Reluctantly she picked up the phone and dialed. As she suspected, the Thomason's were overjoyed at the news that the puppy had miraculously become available. Thirty minutes later she was sitting on the sofa, stroking Basil's soft fur.

She was so engrossed in an old Audrey Hepburn movie on television that she barely heard the doorbell ring.

Not surprisingly, Frasier came out of the kitchen and glared at her in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

Her concentration broken, she turned toward him.

"What?"

"The _door_, Daphne!" he snapped.

When she remained seated, he crossed the room and went to answer the door.

"Dear God, do I have to do everything around here?"

As he opened the door, his stern expression softened when he saw the Thomason's smiling enthusiastically.

"We're here to pick up our new puppy!" The young daughter said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" a young boy beside her chimed in. "We already picked out a name for him, too! We're going to call him Rex!"

Daphne cringed at the thought of such a horrible name for such a sweet puppy.

Frasier had just launched into a tirade about the joys of owning a pet when the doorbell rang.

"Hello all!" Niles greeted them when the door was opened.

Daphne smiled, grateful to see a kind face. "Oh, hello Dr Crane."

"Niles, I'd like you to meet the Thomason's." Frasier said. "They're here to pick up their new puppy."

"Pleased to meet you." Niles said to the family.

"His name is Rex!" The young boy yelled.

Niles was clearly not amused.

"Well, Frasier. It seems that once more you've proven me wrong. You've managed to find homes for all of Eddie's off-spring!"

Frasier smiled and patted the dog that sat in Daphne's arms. "Thank you Niles. And once this little guy leaves, we'll return to one dog."

To prove his point he turned and glared at Eddie.

"And believe me, one dog is more than enough!"

"Well, I guess we should be going." Mr. Thomason said.

In response, Daphne clutched Basil to her chest, sighing as he kissed her face. And suddenly she didn't want to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daphne..."

She looked up, painfully aware of Frasier's stern glare.

"The Thomason's have to leave now, so give them to the dog."

Unable to look the Thomason's in the eyes, she stroked Basil's fur and kissed his head.

"Now Basil, these nice people are going to take good care of you. And I hope you'll be very happy with them."

Reluctantly, she put the puppy into the young girl's arms, trying to smile at the delighted look on the children's faces.

"We can't thank you enough for this." Mrs. Thomason said as she shook Frasier's hand.

To which Frasier smiled proudly. "It was our pleasure."

He ushered them out the door and sighed with relief.

"Thank God that's over with! Sherry, Niles?"

"Yes, Frasier, that sounds wonder-."

Niles stopped mid-sentence when he saw Daphne stare at the door and burst into tears.

Wearing a black top and a red plaid skirt; her hair pulled away from her face, her beauty astounded him. But it was the sad expression she wore that broke his heart.

To his brother's dismay, he was at her side within seconds; his hand gently rubbing her back.

"Good Heavens, what's wrong?"

She looked at him tearfully and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I know it's silly of me to be cryin' over this but I really loved little Basil!"

Niles gaze went to Frasier in confusion. "Basil?"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Yes, apparently she'd grown so fond of him, she gave him a name! Good Lord, I'm so tired of hearing about dogs! I need some air!"

And with that he put on his coat and walked out the door.

"This is my fault." Daphne said, turning to Niles. "I didn't mean to get so emotional. I guess ever since me cocker spaniel died, I've been wishin for a puppy of me own. Eddie is sweet and all but I don't think he likes me very much!"

"That's nonsense." Niles replied. "I find it impossible to believe that anyone on this earth could find you anything but wonderful."

It was meant to be a compliment, but it only made Daphne cry harder.

"Daphne, I'm sorry... I-."

Unable to bear seeing her so upset, Niles encircled her in his arms and held her close; rubbing her back in an effort to calm her.

"You're so sweet, Dr. Crane." Daphne said against his suit.

"Thank you, Daphne but I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Niles replied reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief.

Daphne took the handkerchief and blotted her eyes. "Oh, I'll be all right. I suppose it would be a burden havin' me own pet. It just gets so lonely around here sometimes and I get so unhappy!"

Her voice broke once more and she found herself comforted by Niles' embrace.

"You deserve to be happy, Daphne." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."


	3. Chapter 3

To her surprise, Niles took her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

"You'll see." He grinned in reply.

Minutes later the car slowed to a stop in front of a building that Daphne had never seen before.

"Where are we?"

"Close your eyes." Niles said as he took her hand and helped her out of the car before leading her inside.

"Okay, you can look now."

She gasped as she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a staff member.

"Welcome to the King County Animal Adoption Center." The woman said cheerfully.

"Adoption center?" Daphne repeated.

The staff member smiled. "Yes! Come on, let me show you around!" '

Niles watched; his heart warming when he saw how happy Daphne was. She walked down every aisle, admiring the puppies and kittens that were just waiting to be adopted.

And when she was asked if she'd like to hold one of the animals, she didn't hesitate.

"Do you like him?" Niles asked as she cradled a black Labrador puppy against her chest.

In response, she sighed dreamily.

"Oh yes... Isn't he sweet?"

"He certainly is!" Niles replied, patting the dog's head.

"Oh, and look at these!" Daphne said excitedly as she was shown another bin of puppies.

Niles took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "So... which one is your favorite?"

"I couldn't possibly choose!" Daphne replied. "They're all so wonderful."

"B-but if you had to choose." Niles went on.

"Oh, Dr. Crane that's quite a decision!" Daphne laughed. "But if I had to choose, I think it would be him."

She held up a Corgi puppy, which nuzzled her cheek.

"I think he likes you!" Niles said with a smile.

Daphne stroked the dog's fur. "I've always wanted a Corgi, but me mum refused. She said they were much too expensive."

Without hesitation, Niles reached into his pocket and handed the staff member his credit card.

"We'll take this one."

Daphne's' mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing?"

"Well since you were so heartbroken about losing Basil, I want to buy you a puppy of your own." He explained.

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Daphne."

"But why?"

"Because you deserve all the lo-happiness in the world." Niles replied.

Daphne handed the Corgi puppy to the staff member and turned to Niles.

"I-I don't quite know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Daphne. It was my plea-."

He gasped in surprise when she hugged him fiercely, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. I wish all men were as sweet as you."

His face reddened when she kissed his cheek once more.

"Well... Perhaps we should get the paperwork together and get this little guy home." Niles managed to say.

"A-actually, Dr. Crane I've changed me mind."

"Oh. Well, the center has lots of dogs. Perhaps we can find another one. I'd be happy to-."

"This is the sweetest thing I can ever imagine; you wantin' to buy me a puppy." Daphne said. "But what possible reason could you have for doin' something so kind?"

He was silent for several seconds before answering.

"Because, Daphne. I love-."

Daphne laughed, interrupting his near-confession and looked at her watch. "Oh dear, your brother and father are going to start worrying about us if we don't get back soon!"

"What about the puppy?" Niles asked.

"He's very sweet but I think Eddie is more than I can handle right now. Besides... your father and brother would be furious if I came home with another dog!"

Niles smiled, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'm sorry for being so aggressive about the puppy. I just wanted to make you happy."

When he lowered his head in shame, Daphne wrapped her arms around him and placed a tender kiss on his burning cheek allowing her perfume to waft under his nose.

When their eyes met once more, she smiled.

"You already have, Dr. Crane."

**THE END  
**


End file.
